Pleasant Memory
by mrtysh
Summary: Now she was sure. Peach was truly in love with her best friend, the swordsman... RoyxPeach Royeach oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH NINTENDO/SSB!!! DO NOT SUE ME!!!**

**A/N: Well, it's me here with a Royeach (late) Halloween oneshot!! But it's kind of different, so please enjoy! Dedicated to my buddy ChRoNie07 who loves Royeach!**

**Pleasant Memory**

_by mrtysh_**  
**

* * *

November. The season where everyone was overly thankful and caring, and when all who ate craved big turkeys and luscious pumpkin pie on Thanksgiving Day. Still considered autumn but rapidly starting to cool off, everyone became frisky and overzealous.

The occupants of the Super Smash Brothers mansion each had their own opinion of the season. The young couple Link and Zelda, in their spare time, chased each other about in the mounds of leaves from the oak trees, each of them coming inside with about ten leaves in total somewhere on their person. The villains, like Ganondorf and Wario, hated this time of year because it wasn't easy to pull pranks on anyone when they were always in these large, friendly, pack-like attachments that were commonly referred to as _groups_, foreign to them.

Some were even sad because it meant the end of Halloween. This was a greatly favored holiday for all, even the villains. Everyone could freely flaunt their passionate creativity and no one would even consider batting an eye. This meant that the children could be princesses and princes, demons and devils; the adults would just laugh and toss a spare piece of butterscotch their way.

Of course, on Halloween, there'd been a party. Everyone who resided in the mansion attended whether they wanted to or not, really. That day, the mansion had been covered with spooky skeletons and jolly jack-o-lanterns; maybe even a few scary spiders lurked in the dark corners. Everything was covered in black and/or orange, and handmade paper lights had been hung everywhere. Despite it being one party, one day, the mansion went all out.

Or rather, Peach went all out.

Peach sighed as she watched another minute pass on the kitchen clock. It had always been she that had contributed an immense amount of effort to put up decorations, and she'd even made some of the ones that stayed indoors.

Now that November had come, it was time to box up the multitude of adornments. Now it would be time to unpack the scarecrows and the fake gourds and cornucopias; setting the tables with autumn cloth and pumpkin-colored place-mats and goblets. Of course, Peach would receive loads of help from Zelda; who was her best friend and who could levitate things with special spells that Peach could never even begin to understand.

Why did she even bother? Perhaps it was because of the way everyone appreciated her hard work. Every time someone saw the cute jack-o-lantern in the entrance hall, a bright smile lit up their faces and they would always know it was one of Peach's creations. Maybe it was because she enjoyed it so much. Whenever she gained free time, she liked to access her artistic side.

Peach sighed once again and returned her gaze to the half-packed box in front of her. She had exchanged most of the decorations, but the kitchen was still in need of renovation. After remaining stationery for the past few minutes, her legs had become numb and stiff.

While she stretched her limbs, she noticed a particular decoration that sparked memories in the back of her mind; making her smile. A small, caricatured bat and another smaller, more feminine bat that were hanging on the wall above the clock. Somehow, this reminded Peach of that night at the party, when she and her boyfriend Roy had gotten together...

---

_The night of Halloween when all was dark and gloomy, Peach was mixing a large variety of fruit juices and sugars together to make the traditional party punch, a great favorite among the Smashers. Minutes later, she heard a faint knock on the door to the kitchen._

_Peach set down her ladle and wiped her stained hands, then walked over to the door. It creaked loudly when it was swung open to her best friend and greatly talented swordsman Roy_

"_Oh, there you are, Peach! I haven't seen you all day..." Roy exclaimed, pulling the unsuspecting girl into a tight, friendly embrace. The fact that they hadn't seen each other was quite true; Peach had been very busy preparing for that night's celebration._

"_I've been really busy. So, talk to me?" Peach prompted, grinning._

"_Well, really I just wanted to say hi. But, do you need any help?" Roy asked considerately. _

"_Well, I guess you could take this to the ballroom? If that's not too much for you..." Peach smirked, gesturing to the large bowl of recently finished punch._

"_Sure, whatever I can do." Roy heaved a sigh and easily lifted the bowl, trying not to slosh any of the punch over the rim. Peach, meanwhile, grabbed a nearby box with some spare decorations in it to hang up or set down in the ballroom; where the party would be held. She followed closely behind Roy to the ballroom._

_Already, the room had been decked out in decorations: real, freshly carved jack-o-lanterns, orange and black streamers and balloons, fake bats, spiders, the works. Even the walls had been completely covered in black paper, a particularly shiny disco ball hung atop the ceiling._

_As Roy trotted off to the table designated "refreshments," Peach pulled a large pumpkin out of her box, setting it on a blank area of floor._

"_Can I help you with the decorations?" Roy asked yet again._

"_Huh? Oh, sure. Just hang this spider over there by the fake ghost," Peach gestured to the spot named, handing him a purple-legged spider._

_Roy dutifully obliged. It made Peach somewhat suspicious of his kind actions; he would never skip the opportunity to be the prankster. Nevertheless, she finished hanging up all the décor and announced, "Well, everything is ready, so I'm going to go get ready. See you, Roy , and thanks for the help!"_

"_Don't mention it!" he called after her._

_-_

_An hour had passed, and Peach had donned her ever-so-innocent yet classic Little Red Riding Hood costume, with a little spice added. The actual dress ended just above her knees, and it was a cherry red color. The hooded cape was a burgundy, and very long, it trailed behind her. She even carried a little basket with some apples in it, not to mention a nice pair of red ballet flats. Perhaps a little out of character, but the "innocence" made up for it._

_Anxiously, she entered the ballroom to find that many people had arrived there, in costume mostly. Zelda had donned her memorable black dress; really the same as her normal one, just a different color; Samus wore a purple and white Zero Suit._

_The room was filled with mingling people of the mansion, the disco ball was spinning, lights flashing. But Peach looked past all that, she was in search of him... Roy._

_Considering there were a good thirty-five fighters there, plus another twenty-five assistants along with Master Hand and Crazy Hand, the seemingly simple task was proving to be very difficult. Peach tried her best to keep an eye out for that bright red hair of his..._

_It was then that she saw him. He was wearing a white tunic with golden embellishments, matching trousers, and even fancy white boots. He seemed to glow in the sparkling light of the disco ball. Peach walked over to him, allured by his dazzling presence._

"_Oh, hey, Peach! Great costume!" Roy commented._

"_Why thank you, though it looks foolish compared to yours..." Peach replied modestly._

_Roy grinned cheekily. "Well, if that's the way you want it... Hey, let's... go outside on the balcony and talk for a bit..." _

_Peach followed in obligation. She wondered silently why they should travel to the balcony?_

_The balcony was a classic feature to a ballroom. It had been decorated for Halloween, a few stray jack-o-lanterns hanging around. The balcony itself was rather plain, the same white brick that the entire mansion was made out of. Usually it was used for private lovers conversation, things of that sort. Surely that wasn't what she was here for?_

"_Peach, there's something I wanted to tell you," Roy looked her straight in the eyes, causing her to blush lightly._

"_I don't know if this is the right time or not, but... Peach, I love you."_

_Peach inhaled sharply, not expecting such a forward statement. She didn't know what to say... Did she love him too? There was only one way to determine that._

_Roy had already taken the step. Her thoughts were concluded as Roy laid his lips upon hers, still as ever._

_Peach closed her eyes tightly. Never had she had a kiss like this, so warm when only lips were connected. She took it to the next level and wrapped her arms around his neck, his snaking around behind her, settling at her waist. Now the warmth was utterly unbearable, like a kindling fire. _

_Now she was sure. She was truly in love with her best friend, the swordsman..._

_---_

Peach smiled, grateful to remember such a pleasant memory.

* * *

**A/N: It's finished! And really short... But it's not a drabble, so that's good. Anyway, I'm sure it turned out fine for my first individual Royeach. Please Review!!!!!**

_love mrtysh_**  
**


End file.
